I Dream Of You
by Nightlingbolt
Summary: Erza has a nightmare. Will Natsu make things better or worse? NatsuxErza


**Hello, people! Nightlingbolt here! Welcome to my latest oneshot, "I Dream Of You!"**

**Once again, I adapted a GrayLu fic to fit NatsuxErza. Man, I need to start coming up with my own ideas... Oh well, for all the similarities, I like to think I make each idea my own in some small way, and that's what's important, right? After all, isn't imitation the sincerest form of flattery?**

**...**

**Shutting up now.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Erza**

I stand in the middle of a hallway, confused as to where I am. I look down at this unfamiliar armor I wear, and details flow into my brain. I am the captain of your personal guard, the Dragon Legion. You have summoned me to your quarters, wishing to share wonderful news. I must go now. I have insulted you by standing around waiting.

**Natsu**

"Has anyone seen Erza today?" Gray asks the guild at large. "We were supposed to go on a mission today, and Lucy's kind of freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out!" says Lucy. "I'm just concerned I won't be able to pay my rent on time!" I know you too well, Lucy. You're freaking out, even if you don't say anything.

"It's not like Erza to sleep in," Mira muses.

"Something's wrong!" I say in concern.

"Calm down, Flamebreath," says Gray. "She's probably not feeling good today."

"No," says Mira. "Erza usually lets either myself or Master know when she's sick."

"She probably overslept then," says Gray. "It happens to the best of us at some point."

"I'll get her," I offer. I have no idea why, it's not like Erza's in danger just because she overslept.

Mira nods. "Here's her dorm key," she says, handing me a key. "If she asks, I'll take full responsibility."

"Thanks, Mira," I say. I leave for Fairy Hills immediately after.

Only after I leave the guild does it dawn on me that Mira gave me that key a little too easily. Not that I care.

**Erza**

I arrive at your quarters as you commanded of me. I knock three times, and you bid me entrance. No sooner do I cross the threshold than kneel at your feet. "You summoned me, my Prince?" I ask.

"No need to be so formal, Erza!" You say jubilantly. You smile that infectious smile that has time and again captured my heart.

"Yes, Natsu," I reply. "What have you called me for?"

Oh, my Prince Natsu. If only I could bare my feelings in front of you, and tell you how I long for your touch, your smile... your love. But alas, you are my Prince, and I, a mere soldier, though also your trusted confidant.

"I met Princess Lucy today," you say.

My heart sinks. Lucy, the princess of the neighboring kingdom, to which your marriage would unite us.

"I have to admit, I wasn't so sure about this arranged marriage thing at first," you say. "But after spending time with Lucy, I must agree with Father in that she's perfect for me!"

"No!" I long to cry out. "Why am I not your perfect bride?" Alas, I remain ever the perfect soldier, not daring to speak my feelings, much to my own torture.

**Natsu**

I'm at the door to Erza's place. It suddenly occurs to me that Erza would kill me for just barging in, so I knock a few times just to gauge a reaction. "Erza?" I call out.

No answer.

"Erza?" I call again, this time more loudly. Still no answer!

Now I'm starting to worry."Erza!" I say with as much force as I can muster. Still nothing! What, is the door fucking soundproofed or something? I turn the key and say, "I'm coming in!" And I do.

The first thing I do is dart for the bedroom. I see Erza tossing and turning under the covers, mumbling something under her breath. I'm scared, but I'm all too used to it. See, Erza used to have nightmares all the time when we were kids. She never talked about them, but looking back, it's obvious what they were about.

"Natsu... no...!" Erza mumbles. This is where I panic. If I'm the one making Erza suffer, I'd never forgive myself, even if it's just a dream!

"Erza!" I yell, lunging to shake her awake.

**Erza**

I listen to you talk about how wonderful Princess Lucy is with a heavy heart. Didn't you once say I was wonderful, my Prince? Didn't you once say you trusted me with your life?

Now your life belongs to a princess! Will she protect you like I do, my Prince? Will she be the shoulder you lean on when you cry, as I always was?

I run out of your quarters as I feel myself losing control, desperately trying to keep my tears from you. I find myself in the courtyard, where I finally lose myself. "That bitch!" I scream. "She doesn't know you like I do! She wasn't the one you took comfort in upon Lady Lisanna's passing! Well, fine! I don't... I don't..." I fall to my knees.

"I can't say it! I can't pretend I don't need you! You're my whole world! You saved me once! Please! I need you once more! Natsu! NATSU!"

**Natsu**

"Natsu! NATSU!" Erza screams. Her eyes shoot open, and she breathes heavily.

"Erza!" I yell. "Snap out of it, idiot! It's a dream! I don't know what you saw, but it's not real!"

Erza looks at me, and tears start to form in her eyes. "You're here!" she says.

"Of course I'm here," I say gently. "I'll always be there to-" I never get to finish my thought, because out of nowhere, Erza kisses me.

**Erza**

Oh God, did I just do what I think I just did? I pull away as I rejoin the waking world.

"I'm sorry!" I tell Natsu. "I was riding the high from my nightmare, and... I wasn't thinking straight, all right?"

"It's cool, Erza! Just calm down," Natsu says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you even doing here, anyway?" I ask once I regain my composure

"Mira sent me," says Natsu. "You weren't at the guild, and we have a mission today. Lucy's getting pretty cranky."

I blink. The mission! Of course! How could I oversleep for that? "I see," I say. "If you'll allow me a quick rinse, I can be ready in ten minutes."

I make to leave the bed, but Natsu grabs me by the arm. "You sure you're up for this, Erza?" he asks. "Mira says she's happy to fill in."

"I'll be fine," I counter. "Your job is to put on a pot of coffee. I think I'll need it after that."

Natsu frowns at me. "If you say so," he says disapprovingly.

"I do," I say defiantly. He lets me go, and I stand up to shower.

"Hey," he says. I turn around to hear what Natsu has to say. He then pulls me in for another kiss. It's longer and sweeter than the one I initiated.

Pulling away, he says, "I'm not going anywhere, Erza. I promise."

And I believe him.

* * *

**And there we go!**

**Yeah, I got nothing. Until next time, peace and love from Nightlingbolt!**


End file.
